Computer networking technology has progressed to enable real-time interactive collaboration environments. Users can remotely participate in online presentations (desktop sharing for example), web conferences, and/or real time voice (voice-over-internet-protocol (VOIP) and video calls. Providing quality communications in networked environments can be vulnerable to various networking conditions (e.g., jitter, packet losses, congestion, etc.). Generally, an end-user's experience is dictated in part by the communication equipment (e.g., hardware, software, etc.) and functionality of some communication network being used. Certain networks can have a limited amount of bandwidth available to associated communication channels and include other communication limitations (e.g., joining real-time conference using a constrained communication channel). Signal processing techniques are used in attempts to compensate for certain unfavorable network and other communication conditions in attempting to provide quality user experiences.